Christmas Plans
by shugocharaluver
Summary: Kageyama plans a little special something for his significant other (I stink at summaries, I am so sorry OTL)


**A/N: Hi everyone! Well, I wrote this for the KageHina Exchange 2015 on tumblr and decided to post it here. This is...definitely not one of my best works. I tried my best but... writer's block is still affecting me greatly like, in my head everything's really vibrant, but I can't describe all the colours and emotions I picture, I'm sorry OTL**

 **I still hope it turned out good enough for the recipient though...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own volleybois :P**

* * *

"Huh? What do couples normally do on Christmas?" asked Suga, staring at Kageyama in disbelief. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, and they only grew wider as Kageyama gave him a nod to confirm that yes, the former King of the Court had just asked for love advice.

"Woah Kageyama, you've got a girlfriend now? You dog~" teased Tanaka, with Nishinoya following along.

"Y-Yeah, sort of…" mumbled Kageyama, 'Well, it's not exactly a girl, but I can't really tell them that… since we'd said that it would be a secret for now…'

Up to that point, it had been about a month since Kageyama and Hinata had started dating, but they had been keeping it secret due to circumstances and well, bad timing in general. And since the realisation that yes, he and his orange haired partner have been dating and that their one month anniversary also falls exactly on Christmas day hit him like a ton of bricks, Kageyama had decided to make the day really special. But due to having no prior experience with romance of any kind, he couldn't do it alone. Hence, leading to the current situation of asking his seniors for some advice (not thinking to check if any of them have had prior experiences with love at all).

"Well, a lot of couples normally go to fancy restaurants for dinner...," chimed in Daichi, trying to recall what he's heard from some of his friends and stuff from his mother's favourite drama series.

"…and then after that usually a short stroll around town, see the Christmas lights…" continued Suga.

"Then you embrace her and confess your undying love to her there!" yelled Nishinoya, Tanaka following up with "And make sure to look all cool and manly while doing it too!", before the four seniors turn to look at Asahi to give his piece of advice.

"Wah?! Um… just, make sure she has fun…" he stuttered out unsurely, averting his eyes from the group.

"I see… thank you very much!" replied Kageyama, giving them a quick bow before running off to call Hinata and make sure he was free on Christmas, before proceeding to plan the whole date up to the tiniest detail.

~~~Christmas Day~~~

"Oh, Kageyama! Over here!" called out Hinata, jumping about while waving his hands in the air.

"…Yo" muttered Kageyama, trying not to look too excited (because no, he was not nervous. Nope. What does that even mean anyway?)

"So where are we going first?" Hinata asked excitedly, fidgeting with anticipation as he waited for a reply.

"How about a movie?" Kageyama suggested, remembering the extra advice he had gotten from Suga through a text yesterday evening.

"Ok!" smiled Hinata, before he followed Kageyama along the busy street, stopping only when said setter did.

"Well… that was… interesting, huh?" asked Kageyama, s they left the cinema.

"What? Oh, yeah… it was really… touching…" replied Hinata , smiling (albeit unconvincingly) at his boyfriend.

'Though I was asleep for most of it though,' thought them both as they tried to recall what little they caught of the romance movie they just saw.

"A-anyway, boy I sure am hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" exclaimed Hinata, trying to break the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Y-yeah. I know a great place too!" Kageyama responded, before heading to the restaurant he had decided on, determined to make sure this goes well.

"Sorry, I forgot to make reservations…" apologised Kageyama, wanting to fall to his knees at his point, feeling so stupid for believing that they would be able to get into such a popular restaurant, on Christmas day no less.

"It's totally fine Kageyama. There's a McDonalds right there, let's go and grab a burger, 'kay?" suggested Hinata, pointing at a nearby building.

"…Sure, let's go…" sighed Kageyama, dragging himself behind Hinata as they headed off for dinner.

"So, where are we going to next?" questioned Hinata happily, though the smile was quickly replaced with a frown of concern as Kageyama decided to slam his face on the table rather than answer him.

"I don't even know anymore. Nothing's even going right today. None of us had any fun watching the movie, we ended up getting fast food instead of a proper dinner, and now it's raining, so I can't even bring you to see the Christmas tree in town," complained Kageyama as he looked out, cursing at the darkened sky.

"? It doesn't matter though."

"No, it does. I wanted…I wanted to make today special for you. Especially since it's not only Christmas, but also our anniversary."

"Kageyama…" gasped Hinata quietly. He continued to stare in shock at his boyfriend for a few moments, before getting out of his chair and - grabbing Kageyama's hand - pulled him out of the store, stopping only when they reached an emptier (but still sheltered) area.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Dumbass Hinata, you're gonna catch a cold staying like this. Come on, let's-"

"…'s fine."

"Huh?" asked Kageyama again, "I can't hear you."

"I said the day's been fine. What's wrong with it?" answered Hinata again as he reached up to lightly caress Kageyama's cheek, causing said boy to flush a bright red in the process.

"Well, everything's not really how the seniors told me it should go," tried Kageyama, unsure.

"I think everything's all good though. I mean, sure the movie wasn't what I'd normally watch but that doesn't mean it was bad. I got to eat some yummy burgers which I've been wanting to try for a while. And I got to spend Christmas with you," ended off Hinata, grinning.

That declaration caused Kageyama's mind to blank out for a good few moments, trying to process what he had just heard. Once the realisation finally sunk in, he was flooded with an overwhelming amount of affection, and love for the boy in front of him. Deciding to act on those feelings, he grabbed the hand still resting on his cheek, and leaned in, to allow their lips to connect together.

"Thanks," said Kageyama after they broke away for some air , smiling as he was finally reassured that their date had been pleasant for Hinata, smiling as he continued "It was fun being with you too. I do have one more thing for you though…"

"WOAHHHHH KAGEYAMA THIS IS AWESOME!" shouted out Hinata excitedly as he tried to copy the moves shown on the screen in front of him.

Kageyama just grunted in response, too focused on trying to twist and turn his body like he was supposed to. However, playing just dance probably was not for him, he thought, remembering how most people described him as 'having two left foot' when it come to this.

The two of them had since returned back to Kageyama's house to show Hinata his present, and judging from the tackle the setter got the moment Hianta saw the xbox and just dance game, he was quite show that the other liked their present.

"Haha, this is what I'm talking about! Thanks again!" called Hinata again, giving Kageyama a quick peck on the cheek before going back to his own dance space, completely missing the embarrassed (yet obviously happy) look on his boyfriend's face.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Um... please review? I honestly cannot figure out anything about my writing right now...I feel like it's deproved instead of improved honestly... :(**


End file.
